This invention relates generally to lifting apparatus and in particular to platform lifting apparatus for the handicapped.
The various platform lifting apparatus for the handicapped of the prior art comprised various adaptations of pulley and cable platform lifting devices or various parallelogram arm arrangements for raising and lowering a platform. Other devices for lifting platforms included various combinations of sliding ramps. All of the devices of the prior art were generally complex mechanical configurations which were costly to manufacture, costly to install and time consuming in their use.